The present invention relates to a system for managing the Information Technology (IT) infrastructural elements of a plurality of organizations. More specifically, it relates to a system and method for managing networks, databases, software applications, and operating systems of the plurality of organizations.
An issue-tracking system is generally used by a support team of an organization for tracking various IT infrastructure-related issues. Various IT infrastructure issues are monitored by the issue-tracking system or may be reported by the employees of the organization. The issue-tracking system generates a ticket corresponding to an issue. The ticket is a file that includes information to resolve the issue. The information includes the type of issue, date, time and location of the issue, details of a support person assigned to resolve the issue, and the like. This ticket is sent to the support team for remedy.
Various such systems are available for monitoring and managing, but they are compatible with very limited types of IT infrastructural elements of an organization. Moreover, the systems are not designed for monitoring and managing networks, databases, software applications, and operating systems of multiple organizations simultaneously. These systems are also not adaptable to integrate various products provided by multiple IT service providers or vendors.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved system for managing IT infrastructural elements of multiple organizations. Further, the system should be adaptable to perform with various similar products provided by other IT service providers.